1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat compartment mechanism. More particularly the invention concerns an improvement of the seat compartment mechanism for practically using a space under a seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
To utilize space in a vehicle cabin, techniques such as those of the following patent publications disclose disposing a container under a passenger seat. The disclosed techniques will be discussed with reference to accompanying drawing FIG. 8
Japanese Patent Publications
#1: 3070810
#2: 3070811
A conventional seat 101 mainly comprises a seat-back 103, a seat cushion 106 and a seat frame 108. The seat cushion 106 is pivotally connected with a front edge of the seat frame 108 via a hinge 102. The seat cushion 106 has a latch mechanism at a rear end of the seat cushion 106 for latching the seat cushion 106 with respect to the seat frame 108 at a position that a user can sit down on the seat cushion 106.
Between the seat cushion 106 and floor is a space 107 within which a detachable container 104 fits. When the user puts an object into the container 104 or detaches the container 104 from the seat 101, the user releases the latching of the seat cushion 106 by the latch mechanism 105. The user then rotates a rear end of the seat cushion 106 forwardly about the hinge 102 so that the user can access the container 104.
However, the techniques of the above Japanese patent publications entail some inconvenience because the seat cushion 106 cannot remain upright in an open position after the user rotates the seat cushion 106, as the hinge 102 simply provides an axis on which rotate the seat cushion 106 with respect to the seat frame 108. By such arrangement as above, it is therefore impossible to put in an object whose size is bigger than the capacity of the container 104 in the space 107 under the seat cushion 106.
In other words, according to the techniques of the Japanese patent publications, the user has to hold the seat cushion 106 by hand in the open position if an object, which is oversized with respect to the capacity of the container 104, is placed in the container 104.
Without being held by hand, the seat cushion 106 teeters about the hinge 102 and will not remain in the open position. Therefore the unstable seat cushion 106 may press or lean on the oversized object, sticking out from inside the container 104, causing damage.
Consequently, according to the techniques of Japanese patent publications #1 and #2, it is difficult to put a bulky or an oversized object in the container 104 and it is therefore impossible to utilize the space 107 under the seat 101.